This invention relates to fishing lures, and in particular to a type of fishing lure known as a spinner bait, overhead spinner bait, hairpin spinner bait, or safety pin spinner bait. This type of lure includes a wire harness having a forward apex portion to which the line or leader is attached, a lower arm extending downwardly and rearwardly from the apex portion, and an upper arm extending upwardly and rearwardly from the apex portion. The lower arm terminates in a fish hook. The upper arm carries one or more rotatable spinner blades.
Numerous styles of spinner baits are known.
In some spinner baits, the apex of the harness is a single hairpin bend; in others it is a double hairpin bend; in still others, it is an eye formed by a complete safety pin turn or a twist. The angle between the upper and lower arms may vary, from about 60.degree. or less to about 130.degree. or more, and the absolute and relative lengths of the arms may also vary. The arms are usually straight but are sometimes bent. The harness may be made of wire ranging typically from about 0.02 inch to about 0.04 inch in diameter.
Generally, the fish hook is a separate piece having a shank and eye, the lower arm of the harness extends through the eye to form a joint, and a weight or "lure body" is molded around the joint. However, the lure body is sometimes formed on the shank of the hook, and the connection between the lower harness arm and the shank is left exposed. Generally, the body is provided with a plastic or rubber type skirt to add a more life-like action to the lure. Trailers such as port rind strips are often added to the hook, and additional hooks may also be added.
The rotatable blade carried by the upper arm of the harness is generally a shallowly dished oval plate attached to the free end of the upper arm by a swivel. In so-called "tandem" spinner baits, a second blade is mounted on the upper arm. The oval spinner blade or blades may be of various sizes and shapes, as for example those known in the art as "Indiana," "Colorado," "Pear" or "Willow Leaf" blades. Still other spinner baits, used particularly for "buzzing" near the surface of the water, have a propeller-type blade on the upper arm in place of the oval blade or along with it. Yet another type of spinner bait, known as a "twin spin," has two upper arms, each of which carries a blade.
A spinner bait is generally regarded as achieving its effectiveness by a combination of flashing of the blade or blades and vibrations produced in the water as the bait is pulled through the water in what is known as a flutter action. Although spinner baits are widely regarded as among the most effective of baits, especially for bass fishing, ways are constantly being sought to increase their effectiveness.